The Magic Of The Sea
by HReynaB
Summary: Years after an accident left Percy stranded in a new world, Magic itself seems to guide him into the life of a young hero in the making, to protect, to guide, and to keep on the path of what is right. Raising a child, dealing with the world of magic, and dealing with the problems of a stagnant and ignorant England is more than enough to leave anyone stressed.
1. Prologue

The Magic of the Seas

Book 1

Okay so disclaimer! I don't own the amazingness that is Percy Jackson, nor Harry Potter!

Also, this idea / book thing is adopted from Yukann, and the one shot Filium Meum.

The one shot is below, in it's full (and slightly edited by muah, not much though) glory! As such, I don't own what is below either, it's not mine, it is Yukann's!

Haza, thank you for looking, and if you're like me, ignoring whatever important work you have to instead read fanfiction!

When Percy stumbles across a baby lain carelessly on the doorstep, he couldn't resist the urge to pick him up, cradle him to his chest, crumpled letter and all. As the son of Poseidon looked into the child's green eyes, he swore that come hell or whatever that seemed to cling to the child, Percy would die before anyone harmed a hair on his head.

-0-

It had been a long day, month, year, when Percy had stumbled upon the little child. His life, Percy presumed darkly, was probably some form of entertainment to the people upstairs (the Fates), and that was why he was in his current predicament. An accidental spell gone wrong courtesy of Lou Ellen and BAM! Percy gets transported through whatever and landed on his pitiful ass in the middle of Kansas - literally. Attempts to contact his family failed, and when he'd slogged up enough money to travel back to Manhattan to find his mum, all he'd discovered was nothing. Nada. Zilch. There wasn't a trace of his mum anywhere in Manhattan, nor Long Island. In fact, any trace of the half-bloods was gone. There was no indication to their existence.

Desperate, he'd tried sensing the Mist and manipulating it. Instead, Percy had touched upon something deep inside of him he had never felt before and accidentally caused an explosion right in the middle of Long Island, resulting in a blackened face and frizzled up hair. It took him a few more months to be able to scrounge up enough information from shady dealings and some really really old books to find out that magic was real and that was what he had. Magic. His life was officially one messed up pile of screw up.

Considering he was in another world entirely (and woah, he'd just kind of confirmed the Multiverse theory, sorta, maybe), Percy didn't have any legal documents or some such and had thus gone and sold a few Drachmas he always kept on his person for emergencies for money. Considering that drachmas were made of pure gold (Olympian gold, but close enough), and the fact that he never went anywhere anymore without at least a hundred (bribery came in handy sometimes), Percy probably didn't need to work for quite a few years if he saved.

So it was another three years later when Percy felt a disturbance in the Magic. Such a large disturbance had never happened before, even when the son of Poseidon had realized that he was a lot more sensitive to Magic than most wizards, all Percy had felt so far were small pinpricks that allowed him to sense where magic existed. What was worrying was the fact that the disruption reeked of Dark, Evil magic. He had lived here for going on five years already and at the prime age of twenty-three, this was the first time Percy had tasted something so inherently wrong in his life, Kronos notwithstanding. Considering that Americans were mostly neutral and didn't give two shits about whether one was 'dark' or 'light', that was saying something.

In those three years following his discovery, Percy had trained hard in the art of magic, mastering several subjects like Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and surprisingly, the dark arts. Maybe it had to do with his heritage, but Percy literally excelled in both DADA and dark magic; transfiguration and potions coming a close second. Herbology wasn't very interesting, same with astrology, arithmancy, and divination. Care of magical creatures and runes were his next to favourites as part of the runes were greek runes, and while he was mediocre with charms, spells that had to do with water came easily to him.

History of the magical world was fascinating as the Greek Mythology, though due to his dyslexia, it took him quite a while to finish the many, many, books on the past happenings of the world. Currently in Britain, as Percy was horrified to read, had an ongoing war between the 'light' and 'dark' side, and each using those magic respectively.'light magic', as defined by the British, was supposed to be 'good' and 'dark magic' was evil. A load of shit if used asked Percy.

To the son of Poseidon, magic was just a weapon, and everything depended on the used. He'd learned that the hard magic was a tad more addictive and harmful in Percy's opinion. As someone who had learnt both dark and light magic extensively, Percy really wondered what in Hades' name the British were teaching their children. He resolved to find that out as well when he headed over there to investigate (and no matter what anyone said, it was purely to ensure that the war wasn't going to drag on into America, not for curiosity's sake)

-0-

Percy was packed and ready to go within the hour of his decision. The plane ride took a few hours, passed with Percy napping to conserve energy so that he wouldn't be totally wiped out when he reached England.


	2. Chapter 1

Part

Chapter 1

The Art of Children and Parenting

In Which Percy Is Clueless (As Always)

The child was cold; not as cold as it could have been on a night like this, but far too cold for it to be safe. A grimace lifted Percy's lips as he cast a small warming charm on what he assumed was a baby boy. A swift adjustment had the now dazing child on his hip, letter in hand as he yanked it open with his teeth, the acrid taste of something permeating his senses.

A snore interrupted the night, making both of them flinch, the older pulling both of them into the shadows of the street.

"See, proof you don't want to live there" He gestured back to the house, almost as a second thought he motioned to the entire street as well, "All the houses look the same, and whoever lives here can snore louder than the sound of a cannon going off."

He stashed the letter into his pocket as he walked down the street, rocking the baby slightly all the while. Percy didn't bother sneaking; he found that it only made people more suspicious, especially in an area like this.

"So what do you need?" He asked the kid, almost as if he could answer. Then again, maybe you can. Exactly how old are you? The demigod mused, stepping behind another of the cookie cutter houses. "Do you like cookies? Or do you still drink out of bottles?" A soft sigh was his answer.

A soft crack and he reappeared in an alley in London, baby in hand still asleep, the sharpness of regular apparition softened.

The son of Poseidon slipped into the small hotel, ignoring the lady manning the desk in favour of his bed upstairs.

He sat the Magic child on a pillow in the middle of the bed before yanking the letter back out, reading slowly through the loopy writing that was bound to give him a headache.

Shaking his head, he banished it before turning back to the boy he had effectively kidnapped. But anyone who leaves a baby on a doorstep doesn't deserve to decide where he goes. He smiled slightly at the sleep, and now he was sure, boy.

"If you're so important in this world, I'm afraid we may have to pick another name for you Harry."

}-.-{

"Excuse me, sorry, miss?" Percy bounced up behind a sales girl, a still sniffling Harry in hand.

"Yes?" The brown haired woman turned around, an amused smile on her face as she took in the stressed looking demigod.

"I just got custody of my son here, and we need to head back to America later tonight, but I don't have any supplies or any idea of what to do." He looked pleadingly at, who with a quick glance at her named tag dubbed her Ashley.

"About how old is he?" The brunette asked, already turning to go down a aisle. "He's about a year and a half." Percy answered, following her like a lost puppy.

"So to travel back, you probably need nappies, baby food, wipes, a few changes of clothes, a few toys for amusement." He nodded along, more for the motion than actual understanding. "But when you get back to America, you probably won't have anything there either." She turned around sharply, nearly making Percy crash if it wasn't for his reflexes. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Percy nodded, pulling out a small notebook and a cheap pen. "Can I see the little one?" Again, Percy nodded, although this time much slower, unsure of letting a total stranger hold Harry. He handed him off carefully, keeping a sharp eye on Ashley all the while.

"Write all of this down." She ordered before turning back to the wall of shelves filled with things called nappies. Judging by the pictures, it was just diapers though.

"You need diapers, probably size four or five, mostly four at this point, as well as some wipes. Everyone usually gets a thousand outfits for the kid, but at this point you should probably only get the basics. A onsie or sleepsuit should work, and a bunch of those for the messes. You need a changing bag, and probably a few soft toys. It's a bit late, but a teether is good to have as well, some sippy cups, make sure they are soft at this point. Maybe a small blanket, for chills."

Percy scribbled it all down in Greek for quick reference, glancing up as she paused.

"And when you go home, you are probably going to need a lot more."

His eyes widened.

}-.-{

"Oh he is so cute!" Harry let out a string of babble at the girls comment, stretching his hands out. "Just the cutest thing!"

Percy shook his head, wincing at the high pitch town the woman used. It would drive anyone to madness.

"Did you enjoy a flight on a vroom vroom? Did you? I bet you did!" She squealed, pulling her friend, who appeared to be her husband over to the two boys.

"Mark, did you even notice him on the plane? He was just so quite! I heard that babies sometimes kick up a lot of fuss on a plane, but not a peep out of him!" She grinned, and the man just nodded along.

"Alright Harry, say bye to the nice lady." Percy faked a smile, one that neared real as the child giggled, moving his arms in a wave like motion. "Bye! Bye! Bye, bye!" He shrieked.

Percy shifted him around again in his arms, moving out to find the old car he was supposed to look for.

Thirty minutes later, the demigod had ahold of a fairly heavy duffle bag, filled with papers declaring Harry as his younger brother, one Hadrian Achilles Jackson.

"Thank the gods for criminals."


End file.
